


There's No One Else For Me

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Breaking up for unknown reasons always leaves someone hurting, and trying to fill the void.





	There's No One Else For Me

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Flug was sick of waiting; sick of feeling useless, and unwanted, and in pain. Those words felt like a bitter poison in his mouth, and yet he’d only been able to say them to himself in the mirror. He wanted, needed, to say the words to the person who had to hear them. 

Hands twisting into loose fabric, fingers twitching sporadically, Flug couldn’t hold all of his emotions inside. He felt like his chest was being crushed under the weight of the universe; that someone was slowly tightening a clamp around his heart, and he just wanted it to end.

Tap...tap...tap...tap

Nails drumming against a table top.

5 dates, 5 men come and gone, and too many nights spent staring up at the sky and wanting to cry. His last date had been with a guy whose name he’d already forgotten. The man had picked him up to go to dinner two nights before.

Dressed in a nice pullover, skinny jeans, and his converse, Flug had gotten into his car and drove off. He had tried to focus on the soft smile the guy kept flashing him, watch his twinkling green eyes, but the scientist had been in a haze. 

Dinner was small talk and a stare aimed down at the table. A walk in the park, with the moon overhead, ended with them sitting on a bench. Flug had been so determined to drown out the thoughts that had been screaming at him to leave that he'd lifted his bag and tried to kiss the other man.

A firm hand on his shoulder had stopped him. 

"You don't want this," the guy had whispered. "You obviously have someone else on your mind... you should sort that out before you hurt yourself dating other people." Then he'd taken Flug home

One...Two... Three...A burn inside his lungs like alcohol. A fist into the wall, and the pain that followed after. His hand came away trembling uncontrollably.

Without warning, everything was spinning and his breath came in short gasps. His limbs weak, he collapsed; his frenzied mind was pulsing with thoughts that were spiraling into a dark hole. His stomach felt sick and his brain was in a blender. He needed to run and run and run forever, but he couldn’t move. 

It felt like eons had passed before Flug finally could breath again. There were tears in his eyes, and dull, throbbing ache in his chest even as he dragged himself to a sitting position. There was a question racing through the scientist's mind that threatened to send him back into a panic, but he had no way of answering it. 

Why?

Pulling himself first to his knees, and then to his feet, Flug swayed with dizziness before steadying himself. Then he trudged towards the door to his room. His feet carried him down a familiar route through winding halls and up grand staircases. 

Knock, knock, knock... The sound of his bare hand against a solid oak door; a noise that mocked the painful pounding of his heart. When no one answered, a heavy blanket of despair settled over his shoulders and dragged him back down to his knees. Dr. Flug rested his bag covered forehead against the cool wood, unable to force himself away. His breath came in ragged gasps as he struggled not to cry. 

Then suddenly he was falling forward as the door flew open. He heard someone exclaiming something, but he couldn't hear it through the ringing in his ears. 

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then there were hands on his shoulders, rolling him onto his back, and then forcing him to sit up. His tired body just let it happen. 

“Flug, what the hell is wrong with you?” Blackhat hissed from behind him. Slowly, Flug twisted his torso, and used that momentum to stand and face his boss with slumped shoulders and unseeing eyes. “Flug?” The doctor could almost swear he heard a hint of concern behind his name. Then he blurted those words out that he hadn’t been able to say for so many weeks. 

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

It was quiet. Blackhat appeared stunned, but Flug wasn’t even looking at him anymore. In the silence, Flug turned on heel and walked back out the door. When he heard a call of ‘wait!’ follow after him, a flight response buzzed through his system. Then he was sprinting down the hall and downstairs; his legs were nearly tangling around themselves as they responded to the need to run and get away from all the thoughts screaming and bouncing around his skull. Flug could hear someone following him, but he didn't care anymore. 

The doctor burst out the front door at full tilt, and into the night. Across the slick, dew cover grass he ran, his lungs stinging as he drew in the cold air. Then he slipped in the wet grass, and fell forward, slamming his chin into the dirt. His vision went black around the edges as the wind was knocked out of him. When he came back up onto his hands and knees, he was wheezing. 

“Flug!” Blackhat cried out in alarm. The eldritch came to a stop beside the scientist and quickly knelt down. “Are you all right?” Flug sat back on his heels, and Blackhat moved his hand to cup the scientist’s face. As soon as the others fingers grazed his cheek, Flug couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

The dam broke, and sobs came pouring out of Flug’s throat. Blackhat could only catch the doctor as he fell forward into his arms. 

“I- I can’t go on- on like this anymore, sir!” Flug cried out between heaving breaths. “I can’t- I- I can’t...” Blackhat felt something in his chest clench and he found himself staring up at the stars. Even after Flug had managed to calm himself, the eldritch felt a hole opening up inside of him.  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Flug sighed, and began to pull out of the loose embrace he was in.

“No,” Blackhat whispered, tugging the doctor back in. “I... I haven’t felt right lately either. Telling you we couldn’t be together was ... was a mistake, Flug. I just... I don't like admit feelings that are perceived as weak but...” Blackhat held Flug at arms length and then brushed his hands over the fringes of the paper bag before lifting it up and off, along with the doctor’s goggles. “The truth is that I’m scared of losing you, or becoming too attached and something going wrong.” Soft brown eyes, red from tears, welled up again. Then pale hands reached out to cup Blackhat’s face. 

“And?” Flug murmured. “We’re in a dangerous business, Blackhat, and that comes with its risks, but we can’t let that get in the way of our personal lives. One day, you or I may die from an accident in the lab, or an angry customer, or even some extremely powerful hero, but why should we let that consume us, and not enjoy the time that we do have together?” Blackhat blinked his one eye slowly, and then a small grin spread across his lips. 

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, sometimes you are, sir.”

Flug was surprised to hear Blackhat laughed heartily at his response. As the doctor wiped away the last of his tear tracks, he joined in. Then in his state of sorrow turned to joy, Flug leaned in and kissed Blackhat gently before saying,

“I love you.” The eldritch mouth was open slightly in shock, and the he ducked his head and popped his coat collar up. Blackhat then mumbled something incomprehensible.

“I’m sorry, I didn't quite hear that, sir.” Flug had a teasing smile on his face. 

“IsaidIloveyoutoo,youidiot!” 

“One more time?”

“I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO, DAMMIT!” Flug smiled, and released the last of his sorrow through a strong exhale. Then he got to his feet, and offered a hand down to once-again boyfriend. Once up, the two made their way back to the mansion hand-in-hand, a renewed life to both of their steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again friends, you can find me on my tumblr @pyro-flug!


End file.
